Cendrillon
by hachiko97412
Summary: L'histoire de Cendrillon version Malec. BoyXBoy


**Plopy : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent ! N'oubliez pas de votez !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici l'os, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Cendrillon**_

Il était une fois, à l'Idris, un riche marchand Robert Ligtwood avait un fils qui était beau avec ses yeux bleus. Son fils s'appelait Alexander surnommé Alec, Robert avait perdu sa femme qui est morte en donnant la vie à Alec. Pour le bien d'Alec pour qu'il ne souffre de l'amour d'une mère, il décida de se marier une seconde fois. Sa deuxième femme Lilith avait un deux fils du même âge d'Alec, devant son époux elle faisait comme si elle aimait Alec. Mais par derrière du dos de son mari, elle faisait travaillée Alec comme une domestique. Malheureusement au cours d'un hiver rude, la mort emporta son père en laissant Alec avec sa belle-mère. Celle-ci le dépouilla de tout et le fit dormir dans la cuisine et lui faisait les travaux ménagères, ses demi-frères en profitaient pour l'humilier. Alec se leva au chant du coq, pour commencer ses travaux ménagers. Il fit préparer le petit déjeuner pour sa belle-mère et ses demi-frères, il entendit les pas descendre de l'escalier. Il prit le petit déjeuner, et l'apporta à tables. Sa belle-mère s'était attelée à table avec ses fils Sébastien et Jonathan,

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas fait brûler encore une fois le petit déjeuner dit Jonathan froidement

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon fils, Alexander sais ce qu'il attend si il rate le petite déjeuner, n'est ce pas Alexander répondit Lilith

Alec baissa la tête en se souvenant de la leçon que sa belle-mère lui a donné après avoir brisé une assiette, son dos se souvenait la douleur cuisante du fouet. Il débarrassa la table après que sa belle-famille sortit de table, Jonathan lui bouscula exprès. Il se rattrapa tout les assiettes sans les faire tomber sous le ricanement de son demi-frère,

\- Bien joué, Alecendrillon ricana Jonathan

\- Jonathan, tu viens mère nous attends pour notre leçons de chant dit Sébastien d'un ton neutre

\- J'arrive dit Jonathan en suivant son frère

Alec déposa les vaisselles dans l'évier pour faire la vaisselle, il sortit pour donner à manger les animaux de la ferme avant de nettoyer les vêtements de sa belle-famille. Il entendit les voix stridentes de ses frères, il grimaça et regarda les animaux qui gémissaient de douleurs. Il se mit à chanter doucement ce qui fit calmer les animaux, il entra et commença le nettoyage de la maison. Il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, il ouvrit sur un homme blond aux yeux dorés. Il adressa le courrier à Alec

\- Sa majesté le roi Asmodée invitent tout personne célibataire au bal où le prince Magnus choisiras celui qu'il partagera sa vie annonça le valet

\- Bien répondit Alec

Alec referma la porte, et monta dans la salle de musique où sa belle-famille est. Il toqua à la porte

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe Alexander ? demanda Lilith

\- Mère, il y une invitation royale vient de d'arriver dit Alec en tendant le faire-part

\- Voyons cela fit sa belle-mère en regardant le faire-part

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe mère demanda Sébastien

\- Mes fils chérie, la chance nous sourit le prince Magnus va devoir choisir son futur fiancé ou fiancée parmi les invités célibataire. Ce qui signifie que c'est l'un de vous deux deviendra la nouvelle reine expliqua Lilith

Ses deux fils se réjouissaient de la nouvelle, ils ordonnèrent Alec de préparer leur vêtements. Alec s'avança vers sa belle-mère,

\- Euh mère, moi aussi je pourrais venir au bal demanda Alec

\- Toi, une mocheté comme toi venir au bal ne me fais pas rire cracha Jonathan J

\- Jonathan, modère tes paroles. Bien sûr Alexander tu pourrais venir si tu finis à temps tes travaux ménagers dits Lilith

\- Merci mère dit Alec

Alec fit ses travaux à temps, il allait dans le grenier où il sortit le costume de son père qui avait porté lors de son mariage avec sa mère. Il mit le costume et brossait ses cheveux, il descendit où sa belle-famille était dans le hall richement vêtue.

\- Mère, je croyais qu'Alexander ne devait pas venir cria Jonathan

\- Ca suffit Jonathan, garde ton énergie pour séduire le prince gronda Lilith

Jonathan ne répondit rien mais fusilla Alec qui descendit timidement, Lilith le regardait de son plus beau sourire. Alec passa devant sa belle-mère et entendis un déchirement au niveau de son costume, il se retourna et vis la couture de son pantalon déchiré au niveau de la cuisse.

\- Oh mon pauvre Alexander, tu ne pourrais pas venir dans cet accoutrement au bal dit Lilith faussement désolé

Alec avait les larmes aux yeux, Lilith passa une main parfaitement manucuré sur le visage d'Alec.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon enfant, si l'un de tes frères soit choisi. Tu viendrais quand même avec nous au palais en tant que domestique rassura Lilith

\- Tu pourras te marier avec l'écuyer du palais, et vous formerez un beau couple ricana Jonathan

\- Essayer de séduire le prince dans cet accoutrement de souillon ricana Sébastien

\- Bien allons-y, le carrosse est arrivé dit Lilith en partant

\- Bien mère firent les deux en suivant leur mère

Alec referma la porte et courut dans le jardin pour laisser cours à ses larmes, il avait promis à son père de jamais pleurer et ne jamais fléchir dans la vie, d'être au honnête et généreux.

\- Je voudrais tant aller au bal sanglota Alec

Et si j'exhaussais ton souhait fit une voix

Alec levât la tête et vis une jeune femme aux ailes brillant sous la lune, elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche. Ses cheveux noirs ondulaient derrière son dos tel une cascade, ses yeux noirs dégagée d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur.

\- Qui est vous demanda Alec en se levant

\- Je suis Isabelle ta marraine la bonne fée répondit la jeune femme

\- Ma marraine répéta Alec

\- Oui, et je suis venue pour exhaussais ton souhait pour aller au bal dit Isabelle

\- Mais comment demanda Alec

\- Trouve-moi des souris, des lézards, et une citrouille répondit la fée

\- Bien fit Alec

Alec chercha ce que sa marraine lui a demandé et les amena pour elle, sa marraine fit un tour avec sa main sur la citrouille mais rien ne se passe.

\- Excuse-moi mais je suis un peu fatigué à cause d'une fête féerique qui a lieu hier soir expliqua la fée

Alec hocha la tête en pensant s'il devait faire confiance à sa marraine, Isabelle refit son tour de main sur la citrouille et celui-ci se transforma en carrosse. Alec était émerveillé par la magie, avec les souris elle les transforma en laquais, et les lézards en beaux chevaux blancs.

\- Il me manque un cocher, voyons fit elle en regardant par autour d'elle

Elle trouva un chat qui buvait de l'eau, elle fit un tour de main pour transformer le chat en cocher.

\- Nous avons le carrosse, les laquais, les chevaux, le cocher que manque-t-il ? demanda elle

Alec se regarda son costume déchiré, il regarda sa marraine qui lui sourit d'un sourire bienveillante.

\- Tourne-toi, je ne vais pas faire le travail tout seule dit-elle

Alec se tourna pendant Isabelle fit apparaître un costume sombre aux reflets bleuet sur lui, avec des chaussures en verres, ses cheveux était mieux peigné. Il se regarda dans la fontaine et ne reconnaît plus dans les reflets,

\- Allez c'est l'heure dit –elle

\- Mais ma famille me reconnaît dit Alec

Isabelle jette un peu de magie sur lui, et le fit entrer dans le carrosse. Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue,

\- Maintenant ta famille ne reconnaîtra pas mais sache une chose Alexander ma magie disparaîtra aux douze coups de minuit donc tu dois bien surveillez l'heure je te souhaite t'amusez mon enfant dit Isabelle

\- Merci marraine remercia Alec

\- C'est grâce à ta générosité et ta bonté que tu peux y aller au bal dit-elle

Le cocher amena le carrosse au palais royal où se tenait le bal, Alec entra dans le palais et trouva la salle du bal. Il vit beaucoup de monde étaient présents,

\- Il y a beaucoup de foule ce soir n'est-ce pas fit une voix derrière lui

Alec se retourna et vis un homme richement costumé avec des yeux vert bleus proche du dorée qui avait la forme des yeux de chats, il rougit et baissa la tête.

\- Euh oui, il y a foule bafouilla Alec

\- Beaucoup de personnes sont venus pour le prince, et vous vous êtes venues pourquoi demanda l'homme

\- J'ai entendue parler du bal et je suis venue répondit Alec rouge

\- M'accordez-vous une danse ? demanda l'homme en tendant la main

\- Avec volontiers dit Alec en glissant sa main dans celle de l'inconnu

L'homme mit sa main à la taille d'Alec et son autre main dans la main d'Alec, Alec mit sa main sur l'épaule de l'inconnu pour commencer une valse. Tout le monde les regardaient émerveillé alors Alec et l'homme étaient enfermé dans une monde à eux seul. Ils étaient fascinés par les yeux de l'un de l'autre,

\- Vos yeux bleus sont d'une telle beauté que je voudrais m'y noyer pour toute la vie complimenta l'inconnu

\- Je peux dire la même chose de vos yeux répondit Alec

L'inconnu l'emmena dans le jardin royale, Alec était émerveillait par la beauté du paysage.

\- Je viens assez souvent ici pour me détendre et réfléchir confia l'inconnu

\- Moi aussi je me réfugie dans mon jardin pour me détendre ou à contempler les étoiles dit Alec

\- Vous m'intriguez beaucoup dit l'inconnu

\- Est-ce une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose demanda Alec

L'inconnu rigola et prit le menton d'Alec, il le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je peux dire que c'est une bonne chose fit l'inconnu en s'approchant d'Alec

Alec sentit le souffle de cet homme sur son visage, il fermis les yeux et se laissa embrassé par cet inconnu. Il entendit les premiers coups de minuit, Alec prit peur

\- Oh non je dois y aller s'affola Alec

\- Attendez rien ne presse dit l'inconnu

\- Pardonnez-moi mais je dois y aller fit Alec en se précipita vers l'entrée

Alec courut et perdit une de ses chaussures en verres, il entra dans la carrosse. Le carrosse arriva à temps chez lui avant que la magie ne disparaître, Alec entra chez lui et vit qu'il avait perdu une de ses chaussures. Il prit une veille boîte de chaussure et l'a cacha dedans, il se toucha les lèvres en ressentait encore le baiser de l'inconnu. Il entendit la sonnette de l'entrée et cacha l'autre moitié sous son lit. Il descendit en vitesse et ouvrit à sa famille, Lilith était mécontent avec ses deux fils.

\- Je me demande qui était cet inconnu dit Lilith en donnant son manteau à Alec

\- Tout le royaume se demande qui est cet inconnu qui a dansé avec le prince dit Sébastien

\- Le prince ? demanda Alec

\- Pourquoi tu poses la question, espèce de souillon cracha Jonathan

\- Jonathan soit gentil avec ton frère, au lieu de le crier dessus raconte lui la soirée fit Lilith d'une vois mielleuse

\- Pourquoi donc et lui dire quoi que la soirée était parfaite malgré qu'un parfait inconnu a captivé le regard du prince que il s'est enfui en laissant une chaussure en verre au prince ironisa Jonathan

\- Jonathan a raison mère, la soirée était gâchée dit Sébastien

Ses fils étaient mécontents de la soirée, leur mère l'envoyé se coucher. Lilith se massa les tempes, et vis qu'Alec la regarda

\- Qu'est que tu fais là à me regarder n'as-tu pas de travail à faire cria Lilith Alec s'en allait ranger les manteaux et autres vêtements de sa famille, il monta dans sa chambre. Il referma la porte à clefs et ressortit sa chaussure, il se mit à rêver le moment qu'il avait partagé avec le prince sans le vouloir. Il se coucha en serrant la chaussure, il se mit à rêver de son prince aux yeux dorés. Il se leva et rangea la chaussure sous son lit, il descendit et prépara le petit déjeuner. Il entendit les pas, il amena le petit déjeuner pour sa famille.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous mes chéris dit Lilith avec une sourire

\- Quoi donc mère demanda les deux

\- J'ai entendue que le prince Magnus recherchait l'inconnu à la chaussure de verre, celui qui l'irait aura le privilège de l'épouser annonça Lilith

\- On a encore une chance de d'espéré d'épouser le prince dit Jonathan

\- Exactement mon fils donc je compte sur vous pour au maximum de réussir déclara Lilith

\- Bien mère répondirent ses fils

Alec baissa la tête, il attendit sa famille sortis de table. Il fit ses taches et monta dans sa chambre, le ferma à clefs. Il sortit la chaussure de verre,

\- Si seulement le prince puisse me reconnaître, mais qui suis-je pour l'espérer dit-il avec tristesse

Il entendit sa belle-mère l'appelait, il rangea la chaussure sous son lit. Il vint sa belle-mère qui le frappa au visage d'une gifle,

\- Petit idiot, ça fait des heures que je t'appelle et puis regarde moi cela cette robe est toute froissée, vas me repasser tout de suite cette robe ou sinon tu vas tâter de du fouet ordonna Lilith

\- Entendu Mère répondit Alec

Alec entendit ses frères ricanait et compris qu'ils ont fais exprès de froisser la robe de leur mère pour que celle-ci le frappe, il eut les larmes aux yeux mais il resta fort en pensant au prince ce qui lui donnât un peu de réconfort. Quelques jours plus tard Alec monta dans sa chambre et trouva sa belle-mère avec l'autre chaussure,

\- Alors c'était donc toi le mystérieux inconnu cracha Lilith Alec eut peur sur le coup,

Lilith s'approcha d'Alec avec l'autre paire.

\- Il va de cela que je te pardonne mon enfant. Bien sûr avec quelque conditions par exemple comme tu serais couronné reine du royaume, je voudrais que tu me mettes régence du royaume comme cela je serai à la tête du royaume. Tu donneras des titres de la cour à Jonathan et Sébastien expliqua Lilith

\- Pourquoi êtes –vous si cruelle avec moi, qu'est que je vous aie fait demanda Alec

\- Tu me demande pourquoi je te déteste c'est parce que tout simplement j'ai été comme toi à une époque j'ai connu l'amour mais on m'a abandonné avec deux enfants alors que je voulais être une dame de la cour, j'ai due me contraindre à épouser ton père qui n'était pas un homme de la cour expliqua Lilith

\- Mon père m'as toujours dit que l'amour est plus puissant que tout au monde se défend Alec

\- Ce n'est qu'une invention pour des gens naïf comme ton défunt père dit Lilith

\- Vous êtes ma mère comment osez-vous me traiter de la sorte demanda Alec

\- Et bien mon enfant, je ne suis pas ta mère ta mère est morte dit Lilith froidement

Alec eut les larmes aux yeux, Lilith vint se tourner autour d'Alec.

\- Alors tu vas accepter mes demandes dit Lilith

\- Jamais je ne ferais une telle chose criât Alec Alors soit fit Lilith en brisant la paire de chaussure

\- NON criât Alec

\- Après le passage du prince, tu resteras confinais dans ta chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre sans eau et nourriture fit Lilith en enfermant la porte de la chambre d'Alec à clefs

Alec regarda les restes de sa chaussure brisé par terre, il pleura de toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- C'est fini ça n'est qu'un joli rêve sanglota Alec en ramassant les verres

Il mit dans la boîte, il se mit à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit légèrement. Des oiseaux qu'il nourrissait pendant l'hiver vint le rendre visite, il les caressa doucement

\- Vous avez de la chance de voler mes amies, moi mon rêve vient d'être réduit en fumée sanglota Alec

Les gardes du royaume vinrent bientôt frapper à leur porte, Lilith les ouvrit au chancelier du royaume qui portait dans un coussin royal l'autre paire de chaussure d'Alec.

\- Madame, par décret royale toutes personnes susceptibles de se marier et présentes lors du bal doivent impérativement essayer la chaussure de verre déclara le chancelier

\- Cela va de soit mon seigneur, je vous présente mes deux fils Sébastien et Jonathan présenta Lilith

\- Bien commençons l'essayage je vous prie annonça le chancelier

Jonathan s'asseyait dans un fauteuil, il fit glissait son pieds dans la chaussure et il sourit de victoire. Le chancelier leva le pan du pantalon de Jonathan pour voir la moitié du pied de celui-ci n'entra pas dans la chaussure,

\- Au suivant je vous pris soupira le chancelier

\- C'est à mon tour maintenant, je vous dis que c'est ma chaussure dit Sébastien

Sébastien mesura la chaussure, son pieds ne rentrai pas dans la chaussure. Le chancelier soupira de lassitude,

\- Il y a d'autre personnes dans cette maison demanda le chancelier

\- Il y a que moi avec mes deux fils mon seigneur répondit Lilith en souriant

\- Je vois, bien nous partons alors fit le chancelier en s'inclinant devant Lilith

\- Cela de va soit mon seigneur dit Lilith

Lors du bal, Lilith avait passé un marché avec le chancelier pour que celui-ci dise que l'un de ses fils était l'inconnu du bal, et en échange celui- ci sera promu d'un rang plus grand que chancelier. Le chancelier sortit et entendis du bruit venir d'en haut, il regarda Lilith qui lui souris de complice, quand il sortit le valet qui portait la chaussure

\- Vous avec entendue mon seigneur demanda le valet

\- Quoi donc répondit le chancelier

\- Il y a du bruit dans cette maison déclara le valet

\- Cela doit provenir des souris, nous sommes envahir par cette bestiole dit Lilith en regardant le chancelier

\- Bien allons faire notre rapport au prince ordonna le chancelier

Ils entendirent à nouveau du bruit, le valet fronçât les sourcils. Le chancelier sortit de la maison,

\- Mon seigneur, j'ai entendu à nouveau le bruit, on dirait des sanglots dit le valet

\- Cela suffit, je n'ai rien entendue partons maintenant ordonna le chancelier

\- Et si je vous dis que moi je les entends dit une voix parmi le gardes

Tout le monde était stupéfait de voir le prince déguisé en gardes, il descendit de son cheval. Tout le monde s'inclinait devant lui,

\- Je pense qu'une nouvelle affectation vous plaira beaucoup chancelier Valentin, gardes fouillez cette maison ordonna le prince Magnus

Les gardes entraient et fouillaient la maison, pendant ce temps Alec ne sachant pas ce qui se passa en bas continuait de sangloter alors que les oiseaux essayait de le consoler. Les gardes arrivèrent devant le grenier où résidaient Alec, ils obligeaient Lilith d'ouvrir la porte. Alec releva la tête et vit les gardes étaient là, ils laissaient le prince passait

\- Qui est-il ? demanda le prince

\- Alexander, c'est mon beau-fils répondit Lilith

\- Alors pourquoi vous et vos fils êtes bien habillé alors que lui est habillé que d'haillon, et de plus madame, vous nous aviez menti à la couronne et cela peut une faute grave gronda Magnus

\- Pardonnez-moi votre majesté s'excusa Lilith en se jetant aux pieds du prince

\- Gardes, emmenez le en bas pour qu'il puisse mesurer la chaussure ordonna Magnus

Magnus sortit de la pièce, alors Lilith se releva et passa devant Alec et l'agrippa à l'épaule.

\- Je te défends d'y aller Alexander, je suis ta mère et tu vas m'obéir ordonna Lilith

\- Vous n'êtes pas ma mère, ma mère est morte répondit Alec

Alec descendit et entra dans le salon où Magnus l'attendait avec l'autre paire de chaussure,

\- Il n'y a pas de beaucoup de foules aujourd'hui dit Magnus en souriant

\- Euh oui, il n'y a pas foules répondit Alec en souriant aussi

\- Quelle est votre nom ? demanda Magnus

\- Je m'appelle Alexander votre majesté

\- Puis-je demanda Magnus en s'inclinant devant lui

Alec hocha la tête et s'assis dans le fauteuil, Magnus lui fit mesurer la chaussure qui n'était ni trop grande, ni trop petite, ni trop juste et aussi pas de tricherie. Magnus lui releva le menton

\- Voulez-vous m'épouser ? demanda Magnus

\- Sachez que je ne suis pas de sang royal ou de sang noble, je suis juste une orphelin sans parents, un honnête paysan et si vous voulez de moi telle que je suis alors j'accepte de vous épouser déclara Alec

\- Je suis du sang royal, je viens d'être prince héritier du royaume, je ne sais pas comment gérer un royaume mais je suis quelqu'un de juste et honnête, alors si vous voulez de moi telle que je suis alors je vous épouserez reprit Magnus en utilisant les mots d'Alec

Alec rougit et sourit, hocha la tête pour dire oui. Magnus le fit leva et mit sa main sur son visage pour l'embrassait, quand les demi-frères d'Alec entra dans la pièce -

\- Longue vie à aux majestés dirent les deux en s'inclinant

Alec sourit et regarda Magnus qui lui sourit, ils traversaient la maison quand Alec se retourna vers sa belle-mère

\- Puissiez un jour, trouve votre pardon à vous-même mais d'ici là je vous pardonne déclara Alec en partant avec Magnus

Alec fut présenté au roi, le mariage se fit en grande cérémonies. Alec était devant le tableau familial royal, on venait mettre son portrait avec celui de Magnus,

\- Ils ont toujours mis le mauvais coté de mon profil lamenta Magnus

\- Je te trouve beau sur ce tableau dit Alec

\- Ma reine me fait la cour taquina Magnus

\- Ou plutôt le roi qui me fait la cour répondit Alec sur le même ton

Ils riaient tout les deux, ils allaient se présenter au peuples. Magnus et Alec devint le couple royal les plus unis et plus juste de tout le royaume, ils vécurent heureux et adoptèrent des enfants.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai la nouvelle histoire que vous avez choisi. Bisous**


End file.
